1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a conditioning machine for brushing an end face of metal material, and particularly to a conditioning machine for brushing an end face of a metal material, suitable for removing burrs produced on the end surface of metal material when a metal material such as various kinds of shaped steel bars is cut, said various kinds of shaped steel bars including I shaped steel bars, H shaped steel bars, sheet-piling steel bars, square bars, rail, rod, pipe. (Here, brushing includes the operation such as cutting, grinding and polishing).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, when a metal material such as a shaped steel bar produced in an iron work is cut by means of a saw, adhered pieces called burrs are frequently formed at ridge portions of an end face thus cut. Said burrs are removed manually or by means of a brushing machine because they tend to form obstacles for transporting and handling during working process and have dangers of giving damages to the workers handling the metal material.
Now, when a shaped steel bar is cut, the cut surface generally tends to be inclined but not normal to the direction of the shaped steel bar, and variations are found in the value of inclination. In the case the removal of burrs from such a shaped steel bar as described above by means of a conventional brushing machine, as shown in FIGS. 1A to 1C, no matter whether the end face 2 of a sheet pile 1 to be brushed perpendicularly to the longitudinal direction of the sheet pile 1 or inclined thereto, a portion 3 to be brushed covered by crossed lines in the drawing is brushed in a manner to brush the end face perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the sheet pile 1.
Then, in the case the end face 2 of the sheet pile 1 to be brushed is inclined as shown in FIG. 1B or 1C, ununiform wear may be caused to brushing tools such as a grind stone and a wire brush or brushes, a considerable adverse influence is exerted to the service life of the brushing mechanism, and the workmanship of the end face 2 of the sheet pile 1 to be brushed will not satisfactory. Furthermore, in the case variations in inclination are found with the end faces 2 of the metal material to be brushed, if the cut-in values are adjusted from one to another starting from the further projecting portion commensurate to the values of inclination of the metal materials so as to brush the end face perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the sheet pile 1, then such end faces thus brushed cannot be quickly obtained, thereby decreasing the brushing efficiency. Furthermore, when variations in inclination are found with the end faces 2 of the sheet pile 1 to be brushed, the cut-in value is predetermined commensurate to said largest value of inclination (the length of the portion covered by crossed lines in FIG. 1B, e.g., 5 mm) from among all of those inclinations so that, even with the end face 2 to be brushed having the largest inclination, an end face perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the sheet pile 1 can be obtained. Even if the end face 2 to be brushed is perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the sheet pile 1(in spite of the fact that, in this case, with lesser cut-in value than the cases of the materials shown in FIGS. 1B and 1C which have been inclinedly cut in their edges, e.g., 2 mm, burrs can be removed from ridge portions of the end face 2 of the sheet pile 1 to be brushed), said largest value of inclination is brushed away as the perdetermined cut-in value. Hence, there have been raised such problems that the yield of the sheet pile 1, in which the end faces perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the metal materials are thus obtained, is decreased, the service life of the brushing mechanism is reduced to a considerable extent, and further, the driving force required for the brushing mechanism is increased.
If otherwise, manual operation by use of a hand grinder would result in low efficiency in operation and low productivity to an extreme extent.